Draco's Erised
by adorkable-mandie
Summary: What would Draco see if he looked into the Mirror of Erised. Based on Sorcerer's Stone.


The Great Hall was marvelously decorated for Halloween. There was a thousand live bats flying over the students as they enjoyed the spectacular feast. The walls of the hall also had about a thousand bats fluttering upon them. The enchanted ceiling had low dark clouds, where the bats were flying in and out of. The House tables had lines of pumpkins with candles flickering inside them.

This was Draco Malfoy's first year of experiencing the Halloween feast. The blonde, pale boy was as excited for it as his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, were. The two thickset boys sat on either side of Draco. They were stuffing their surly faces so that much that Draco thought they looked like mean chipmunks.

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall. His turban looked disheveled and he had an expression of terror on his face as he quickly crossed the hall. The entire room went dead silent as the professor reached Headmaster Dumblerdore's chair, which Quirrell slumped against for support.

"Troll…In the dungeon…Thought you ought to know." Quirrell gasped. Then, he fainted on the spot.

Chaos erupted throughout the Great Hall. Dumblerdore had to send out several purple firecrackers from the end of his wand to settle the uproar and get everyone's attention.

"Prefects," Dumbledore's voice echoed in the silent hall, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately."

Instantly, all the Prefects were calling order to their housemates. Demanding that the First years stick together and stay close to him, Draco saw and heard Percy Weasley lead the Gryffindors out of the Great Hall first. As the Ravenclaws followed suit after the Gryffindors, Professor McGonagall came up to the Slytherin Prefects (which Draco couldn't remember their names).

"Oh dear!" she said. "Seems that we need to send you somewhere else for the time being."

Draco realized what the professor was talking about. The Slytherin House was located in the dungeons, where the troll was. Panic and fear was on all the First years' faces that mirrored how Draco was feeling.

"The History of Magic classroom should do for the time." McGonagall said to the Prefects. They nodded their heads. Then, she turned to follow the other teachers. With that, the Slytherins were being lead upstairs.

As they were climbing the steps, Draco saw something out of the corner of his eye. There was a ginger head of hair and an untidy black head of hair that were sneaking away from everyone. Draco knew who it was immediately.

"What are Potter and Weasley doing?" Draco asked himself in a whisper. He watched the two hurry to get out of the area. Draco couldn't let this opportunity get away from him.

As soon as he could, Draco slid out of the group of Slytherins and hid himself behind a statue. He stayed there until the corridor was empty, which wasn't that long. Once it was, Draco took off in the direction that Potter and Weasley had gone.

"I'll find out what you are up to, Potter."

Suddenly, a horrid odor filled Draco's nostrils. He pulled his cloak up to stifle it. Then, there was a painful howling coming from where Potter and Weasley ran to. Draco made his way closer to find the sound was coming from the girls' bathroom.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron's voice shouted from inside the restroom.

In the next moment, there was a sickening crack. That was followed by a loud thud, which shook the floor where Draco was, not too far from the bathroom. There was a moment of silence before Draco heard anything else.

"Is it…dead?" Hermione's voice asked.

_Wait, she wasn't at the feast!_

"I don't think so," Harry answered. "I just think it's been knocked out."

Draco saw Snape, McGonagall and Quirrell making their way towards the lavatory. As much as he wanted to see Potter get in trouble, Draco decided that he should save his own hide. So, he took off in the opposite directed as quietly as he could.

Somehow, Draco got turned around and wasn't sure where he was. He decided to duck into a classroom to see if it looked familiar. The one he picked turned out to be an unused one. In the barely lit room, Draco could see chairs and desks piled against the walls of the room. Then, something that seemed out of place caused Draco to close the door and investigate.

There was a mirror. It was magnificent with an ornate gold frame and it stood ceiling high. The mirror was standing on two clawed feet. Draco could see that there was something inscribed at the top of the frame: _Esired stra ehru oyt ube cafri oyt on wohsi._

Draco forgot about the troll, he forgot about Harry Potter, he forgot about everything else as he looked at the mirror. Slowly, he walked up to look at himself. Draco was shocked at what was shown in his reflection.

He was shocked to see someone else was with him in his reflection. Quickly, Draco looked around the classroom to make sure that no one else was there. He found that it was as empty as it was before he saw the mirror. Draco's heart was racing from the adrenaline rush. As he caught his breath, Draco turned back to the mirror.

In the reflection, there stood Draco with his arms around a girl. It wasn't just any girl that he was holding in his arms, though. The image that was reflected alongside Draco was Hermione Granger. It was undeniably her, from the bushy brown hair to her know it all smirk, the girl that Draco's reflection held close was Hermione.

"What is this?" Draco asked out loud.

Draco had never told a soul about his little crush on Granger, the Muggle-born witch. It would be pure humiliation for Draco if anyone knew that the Pureblood thought much of the Mudblood, let alone have feelings for her.

He turned his attention back to the mirror. Now, the reflection showed Draco playfully kissing Hermione on her forehead and cheek. She was giggling and twirling around with him. The two of them looked at each other lovingly in the reflection.

_This is showing my most secret desire…_ Draco thought as he looked at the mirror.

The sound of many footsteps outside the door broke his concentration. Quietly and quickly, Draco crossed the room and carefully cracked the door open to look out. He saw the Slytherin house walking down the corridor, making their way down to the dungeons. Draco took one more quick glance at the mirror, where Hermione and he continued to twirl around. Then, he cautiously left the room and rejoined his housemates. Draco let out a sigh of relief that no one noticed that he jumped back into the group.

As he laid in his bed, images of the mirror's reflection kept playing out in Draco's mind. They continued in his dreams that night, as well. In fact, there hardly wasn't a night after that which Draco didn't dream about Hermione Granger and being with her.

* * *

**Ok, so this has been wanting to be written for a few days now. ^_^ **

**NOTE: A lot of this came from the Sorcerer's Stone and I don't claim ownership of it!**


End file.
